


我上司把老子潜规则了

by XUYE



Category: My Hero College
Genre: M/M, 口交, 性交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XUYE/pseuds/XUYE
Summary: 暴躁小受被总裁大人艹到下不了床的故事双向暗恋轰轰！麻麻爱你ooc永远属于我！LOFTER@徐野





	我上司把老子潜规则了

暗夜笼罩着城市角落里那个不知名的小巷子

一群拿着金属棒球棒的小混混围着个男人，男人蹲在地上，重重喘息。脸上的潮红怎么也盖不住，浓郁的Omega信息素在空气中漂浮，就连对信息素一向不敏感的beta都能隐隐约约的闻到

可惜现在是半夜，而且这一片是有了名的偏僻富人区，方圆几十里可能就一户人家的那种，爆豪胜己感觉自己快要坚持不住了，下腹传来的黏腻感觉让他很不舒服。毫无疑问，他发情了，准确来说，是被迫发情

爆豪死死地盯着面前站着的人们，为首的长发男人舔了舔干涩的唇角，把手中的针管随意的往后一抛，再捏住爆豪的下颚，强迫他和自己对视 “好久没玩儿过长得这么好看的Omega了，啧，脾气还那么烈。我看你待会被干的连射都射不出来”  
“”  
周围的人顿时爆发出剧烈的哄笑声来，长发男一手攥着爆豪的下巴，一手解开自己的裤拉链，准备把自己涨得发痛的分身放进Omega温热的嘴里好好爽一下

“西内！！一个beta也他妈痴心妄想的想上老子，呸！”爆豪剧烈的挣扎，挣脱了控制住他脸的那只手。他警惕地往后退，逼迫自己要保持清醒。但，很可惜，他是个Omega，还是个正在发情的Omega

长发男嗤笑了一声，语气充满了不屑“装什么清高呢？你以为你谁?中了催情药你以为你今晚还逃的掉？老子告诉你，今晚老子就要让你小子哭着求老子艹你！” 一个眼神示意，几名围在身边的小弟立刻上前把爆豪的手反扣，强压着跪在地上

“Omega就要有随时被艹的准备啊，”长发男扒下自己的内裤，丑陋暗红的阴茎立刻跳了出来，霎时，爆豪有些绝望了，

自己···就要在这儿被并不认识的beta给强行标记了吗？

“喂，我说”一个清高的身影立在小巷口，所有人都齐刷刷的望过去 “就算Omega没有被标记，也轮不到你们这些beta来吧？怎么说也是我这个alpha优先 啊”

月光斜斜地映在那个人的背上，半白半红的发色映入爆豪胜己的眼帘

那一刻，爆豪愣住了，那个发色···他的上司也是他一直默默喜欢的人，可以被称作几乎完美的顶尖alpha---轰焦冻

再下一刻，那个发色奇怪的男人打晕了长发男

最后一刻，那个男人残暴地打伤了所有人，然后脱下西装裹住爆豪，把他抱了起来，送到巷口停的车上去了

“唔···哈啊”爆豪坐在副驾驶上，距离他注射催情药已经过了15分钟，情欲开始一点一点吞噬他仅剩的清晰意识

“爆豪？你没事吧”轰焦冻单手开着车“我家在不远处，家里应该还有抑制剂，你再忍忍”

爆豪把脸埋在焦冻的西装里，鼻腔全是那个男人清冽的alpha信息素的味道。他感觉自己快忍不住了

焦冻此时也是慌了头，Omega发情期的浓郁味道绕的他心神不宁，而且还是自己喜欢的omega。焦冻默默的念着静心诀，但下身传来的胀痛却在吐露男人的真实想法

焦冻一踩刹车，停在自家别墅门前

“爆豪，马上就可以拿到抑制剂了，”轰焦冻抱起全身发热的爆豪，百米冲刺般冲进了自家客厅，然后把爆·红虾仁·豪放在了沙发上，自己翻箱倒柜找抑制剂

“啊，找到了”轰焦冻从医药箱里翻出药瓶和针管，但等他看了下药瓶之后，脸上的表情就犹如吃了那啥一样，臭到底

“内，爆豪···”焦冻举着药瓶走过来，一脸的尴尬“抑制剂···好像已经过期了一年多···”

爆豪看了焦冻一眼，呻吟不停的从牙缝里漏出来，下半身已经十分泥泞，他估计如果现在自己离开沙发的话，屁股的位置绝对有一大滩水迹。

“那就我们····”爆豪剧烈的喘息，信息素又浓了一些，甜腻的发慌

“啊？”焦冻没听清楚爆豪的话，干脆坐到爆豪身边，

“混蛋···要好好听人说话啊”爆豪拼尽全身力气，用力吻上了面前的男人。但不到半分钟，就因为没力气松开了

焦冻眼底闪过一丝狡黠的光，更猛的回吻住爆豪，将他压在沙发上

药瓶从焦冻手里滑落，在明晃晃的灯光下，有效日期至2025年8月14日这几个字眼格外刺眼

焦冻和爆豪乖乖地舌吻着，手却不是很老实。男人宽大的手掌很轻松的就把爆豪发硬胀痛的阴茎包裹在手里揉搓，指尖还十分色情的搓弄摩擦着顶端的小孔，爆豪后穴越发空虚了起来，双腿只得紧紧夹住，缓解一下铺天盖地的空虚与骚痒。但结果其实微小甚微

焦冻松开爆豪，Omega急促呼吸着，被大力吻过的唇稍稍红肿。轰焦冻浅笑了一下，把一条腿卡进爆豪两腿之间。另一只手也抚上Omega的两只睾丸，掌心传来的湿意让焦冻倍感满意。

alpha俯下身用嘴解开爆豪的裤子。头发半白半红的男人将爆豪的阴茎上上下下舔了个遍，引得身下人娇喘连连

“哈~~啊”爆豪胀红了一张脸，死死地抓住身上男人的头发“半边脸混蛋···快点啊”

轰焦冻并未理会，爆豪的阴茎一点点没入alpha的口中，alpha灵活的舌头刮蹭着龟头，轻舔茎身，连下面的囊袋也被吮吸

爆豪喘着气，浑身发软，连射了两次。一部分还射到了自己裸露的胸膛上。看起来淫糜又色情

焦冻把唇边的一点精液卷进口中，吞下。男人直立起身子，裤子拉链被他拉下。露出黑色的ck内裤以及昂然巨物的一个轮廓

“那么，现在该爆豪服侍我了”爆豪被粗暴地拉起，跪趴在沙发上，鼻尖紧挨着内裤

还回味在射精快感的Omega哆嗦着手把内裤扒下。沉甸甸的一根立马跳了出来。爆豪有些贪婪地看着眼前这根肉棒，手鬼使神差的握了上去，又硬又烫，又粗又长。爆豪来回撸动着男人的阴茎，双手还沾了些自己方才射出来的精液。爆豪轻轻舔了舔顶端，又咸又腥的味道充斥着爆豪的整个口腔，爆豪皱了皱眉。忍住了骂娘的冲动。爆豪模仿着性交的动作，粗大暗紫的阴茎在粉嫩的唇里进进出出，轰焦冻不禁老脸一红

爆豪真是色情又可爱的孩子啊··

焦冻的手一路顺着脊背滑到了臀部，他能感觉到身下那人因为苏痒而轻轻颤抖。男人玩着爆豪的两瓣臀肉，又揉又捏，手指沿着股沟一直滑到湿滑的穴口，淫液早已不安分的冒出，顺着光滑的大腿一路向下，最后滴到沙发上。焦冻分开臀肉，用食指探进小穴，浅浅的抽插

早已饥渴难耐的小穴察觉到异物的进入，立刻把焦冻的手指吸得紧紧地。但，抽插太浅，穴内的空虚被无限放大。爆豪此刻只想好好的爽一爽。一边高高地翘起白嫩的屁股任焦冻玩弄，一边更卖力地舔吸着男人的鸡巴

轰焦冻察觉自己快到了，把插在爆豪小穴里的手抽了出来，按住爆豪的头，对着他的嘴就是一顿操干。口水和精液让整个肉棒仿佛水洗过一般，散发着淫糜的光泽。很快，alpha闷哼一声，狠狠的插进爆豪口中，猛烈地射了出来

爆豪被激的咳嗽，乳白的精液一部分被他吞下，来不及吞咽的就从嘴角留下来，滴的沙发上到处都是

“咳···半边脸混蛋。味道浓死了啊”爆豪红着一张脸，用手抹了抹嘴角

焦冻没有答话，直接把爆豪放平，抬起两条腿扛在肩膀上，粗大的肉棒抵住湿漉漉的小穴。焦冻俯下身，低沉着声音“做好被干到什么都射不出来的准备”说完，一个挺身，肉棒就整个没入了湿滑的小穴里。

爆豪一下被填满，身体猛地亢奋起来。小穴紧紧地裹住肉茎。温热的紧质让焦冻顿时舒服的叹了一口气

“呃啊···混蛋···哈啊···轻点儿啊····啊~”

男人又动了动，插得愈发深了，他玩弄着一直被忽视的粉嫩乳头和再次挺立的肉棒。指甲刮弄着乳尖，让爆豪全身苏痒发麻。

“啊···哈啊···插··插快点····啊”

alpha兴奋地喘着粗气，一刻不停的猛烈抽插着。爆豪毕竟刚开苞，而且第一次就用上了催情药和轰焦冻的巨龙，没过多一会儿，就再次射精。穴内也是猛然收缩。涌出大股大股的蜜液

“阿拉，高潮了呢”轰焦冻盯着爆豪失神的脸，他强迫身下的人侧躺。鸡巴越捅越深

“嗯···啊···少废话···嗯啊···”爆豪淫荡的呻吟着，等到体内的肉棒戳到一块软肉时，爆豪的声音顿时拔高

找到了。轰焦冻莞尔一笑

滚烫的肉棒开始朝穴心进攻，小穴被艹的又酸又麻又胀。但偏偏爆豪还格外享受

穴心仿佛要被捣烂一样。剧烈的快感让爆豪不断喘息。口水都顺着嘴角淫糜的留下

“啊···混蛋···要被搞烂了啊···”

听到爆豪的话，男人有故意放慢抽插，甚至连肉棒都退了出来，只在穴口慢慢的打着圈，浅浅的摩擦着肉洞。没了肉棒的小穴让爆豪一下被空虚席卷，而轻微的摩擦几乎让爆豪抓狂。饥渴难耐的他忍不住蹭了蹭男人挺立的巨大肉棒

“怎么？这就受不了了？”轰焦冻不为所动，他嘴角噙着一抹笑“那，还要不要把你操烂啊？”

爆豪咬了咬牙，都发展到这一步了，反正以后自己发情期都还要靠这家伙

“快···快点进来”爆豪红着一张脸，难耐的说。偏偏面前的混蛋还装作没听见，笑着让他大声点

可恶···半边脸混蛋

“要操烂我的小穴！行了吧？快点进来”爆豪用尽吃奶的力气吼了出来，把轰焦冻都惊的一愣

说实话，现在的爆豪一脸不甘却又羞红着脸求他干他的样子，别提有多么诱人。撩拨的男人火气大盛。拉开双腿疯狂操干这淫水直流的骚贱小穴，淫水在猛烈的抽插下泛起了泡沫。爆豪被干的连话都说不出来，而焦冻在每次刮过花心的时候又会很坏心地用力撵磨过去。爆豪此刻只能半张着嘴，任凭下身被操的一塌糊涂

"哈啊···嗯···嗯啊···好爽！”

Omega猛然拱起身子，射出一点点薄精

alpha紫红的阴茎仍旧在爆豪的体内进出，每次抽插时，轰焦冻总要把自己的阴茎抽出来，只剩龟头卡在里面，然后再狠狠的插进去。只是可怜穴肉，每次抽出来时，都要被翻出来，再狠狠地被挤进去，发出“咕叽咕叽”的淫糜声响

轰焦冻抱起爆豪，猛烈地抽插了几十下之后，终于释放了出来

男人吻了吻怀里早已晕睡过去的人的额头 “今天就暂时放你一马”

alpha赤裸着身子，把Omega抱到床上，相拥着坠入梦乡


End file.
